


Loki aurait vraiment dû s'en douter

by ElodieTheFangirl, karlaakamsloki (MsLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Translation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLoki/pseuds/karlaakamsloki
Summary: Loki utilise le shampooing de Darcy à mauvais escient. Voyons comment elle réagit.





	Loki aurait vraiment dû s'en douter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Really Loki should know better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517431) by [karlaakamsloki (MsLoki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLoki/pseuds/karlaakamsloki). 



Que l’on sache que Darcy Lewis ne tolérerait pas que son petit ami, le Dieu de la Malice Loki Fils d’Odin, prenne son shampooing extrêmement cher pour nettoyer son casque ridiculement long.

Oh non, ce flacon coûtait six dollars et ne tiendrait pas plus de deux semaines. Elle pensait malgré tout que le résultat valait le coup, ses cheveux étaient tellement doux et soyeux, alors elle ne se plaignait pas du prix, et Loki ne devrait pas se plaindre non plus. Il adorait ses longs cheveux satinés.

La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en revenant du laboratoire de Jane pour s’assurer que la scientifique avalait autre chose que du café périmé était de trouver son petit ami, dans le salon qui plus est, en train de gratter son casque doré avec une brosse à dent. Ce qui stoppa net son cœur fut la vision de ce flacon de shampooing presque vide et qu’elle avait acheté la veille.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ?! » Ses yeux partirent du coin mouillé sur le sol pour aller à la bouteille presque vide (et très chère) de son shampooing, pour finir sur Loki qui était trempé dans son simple T-shirt blanc et son bas de pyjama. N'importe quel autre jour, la vue d'un Loki mouillé l'aurait fait chavirer, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Loki lui lança à peine un regard avant de se retourner vers son casque.

«Ha tu es rentrée. Comment c'était le travail ? » Sa nonchalance ne fit qu'énerver encore plus Darcy.

Avant de lui prendre son casque pour le battre avec, elle fit un détour par la cuisine et attrapa violemment la première bouteille d'eau qu'elle vit dans le frigo. Elle prit ensuite une profonde respiration et retourna au salon.

« Loki ? » Elle se tenait aussi proche que possible sans toucher le sol mouillé autour de lui.

« Oui chérie ? » Inconscient de l'atmosphère dans la pièce, il continua son travail.

« J'ai une question. Si tu es un magicien qui peut créer des choses à partir de rien et qui peut changer ses vêtements avec une simple pensée...pourquoi seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que tu nettoies ton casque avec une brosse à dents et, plus important, avec mon shampooing ? » Le ton froid de sa voix était supposé le faire s'arrêter net, en vain.

« C'est très simple, nettoyer mon casque est un rituel. Le casque doit être respecté et s'assurer qu'il brille à chaque instant est le signe d'un profond respect. J'ai cherché le produit nettoyant le plus adéquat de la maison, et ton shampooing était la meilleur option. » Son ton : celui d'un adulte parlant à un enfant.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Darcy se dirigea vers la salle de bain, saisit le flacon de shampooing de Loki qui était importé d'Asgard et qui, d'après ce que Darcy avait compris, avait été fait spécialement pour lui. Elle retourna ensuite au salon. Darcy se tint devant Loki pendant quelques secondes avant de s’éclaircir la voix, et quand il remarqua son shampooing entre ses mains, il se raidit.

Il lui jeta un regard courroucé. Elle lui rendit.

« Promets moi que tu n'utiliseras plus mon shampooing pour nettoyer ton casque ou cette bouteille si spéciale pour toi va finir dans les canalisations. »

Loki acquiesça, les yeux pleins de rage. Darcy leva simplement les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la salle de bain. Au passage, elle s'arrêta devant l'évier et vida malgré tout le flacon de shampooing de Loki.

Le cri de détresse venant du salon ne la poussa qu'à vider la bouteille plus vite.

«DARCY NON! PENSE A MES CHEVEUX!»

 


End file.
